All For Serenitatus
by Diamondflame
Summary: The conspiracy thickens...Arianne, Kerry, and Erin arrive at the Swan Inn, marking the first stage of their journey to Iybola, but their planning against Schuyler isn't as secret as they would like to think....RR
1. The Compromise

Chapter One: The Compromise  
  
Disclaimer: This does not take place in Tortall at any point in the book, but I may talk about some characters by Tamora Pierce. And duh, I didn't invent them! Honestly. Anyways, anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Princess Arianne had never before in her life known a time of peace. For all her sixteen years, her country had been at war with an evil, plotting, and treacherous country: Iybola. The rulers of Iybola had been trying to capture the peaceful land of Serenitatis for years. Now, in the year 595, they were closer than ever. Until, King Gareth of Serenitatis managed to work out a compromise as a last hope.  
  
  
  
"My people, the reason I have summoned you here today is to inform you all that, at long last, we have reached a compromise with King Paul of Iybola." There was a great commotion in the Grand Hall of Serentitatis. Servants and nobles alike stomped their hands, clapped their hands, and whistled at this wonderful message. The war had been costly to all parts of society; everyone had lost someone, whether it be a husband, father, son, brother, uncle, grandfather, or friend.  
  
As King Gareth once more stood patiently, ready to speak, his court quieted down and waited in anxiety to hear what the actual compromise was. How much had they sworn to give Iybola?  
  
"Princess Arianne Mary, please step forward." Heads turned from all directions to watch the young princess walk to the throne gracefully. She was dressed in a sweeping sky blue gown, which brought out the color of her eyes. Her thick, golden hair was elegantly tied up in a bun, although one pesky strand had gotten loose and was dangling by her ear. Despite this beauty, her face spoke of something else: simplicity, perhaps, or maybe loneliness. For, you see, Arianne was never meant to be a princess. Hever had she enjoyed a ball or noble gathering. She wanted so much more out of life, rather than spend it in an enclosed bubble where everything seemed perfect. She knew it was truly the exact opposite elsewhere, even in her own kingdom. It seemed like all anyone expected her to do was gossip about fashions and marriages, and be waited on. Yet she knew she had more to offer to the world than that! She felt helpless in this position.  
  
Arianne had now reached her father, King Gareth, and beside him his queen, Her Majesty Joanna. She curtsied before them and stood, waiting to be spoken to. She did not have long to wait.  
  
"Arianne, King Paul and I have spoken at length about this, and it is our desire that you wed Prince Skylar of Iybola as a term of peace. Indeed, the prince has sworn that he will have no one but you." 


	2. It Gets Worse

Title: All for Serenitatus Author: kerry (also known as diamondflame, or to those who no her best, the one and only ESK!) Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: umm.I 4get where I posted this, either TP or original. Basically if anything comes up that you recognize, its not mine and in no way do I intend to infringe upon the actual author's ownership! :-D  
  
AN: sorry this took so long to get out! I was bored during class and found this partially written, so here goes - it was weird writing it cuz it includes me - only time I ever had to write in 3rd person was when dr. d from g+t was too lazy to write letters about us to our parents himself..lol..anyways please r&r it means the world to me! If you like what u see please check out my other stories! :-P  
  
Chapter Two: (seconds after chapt. 1)  
  
In shock, Arianne stared at her father. She tried to open her mouth, but failed to form words. The court, however, reacted contrarily: filled with joy that their long-lasting war would finally be brought to an end, they cheered until the young princess thought that the castle roof would crumble. She had to wonder what was wrong with them; even in her stunned state of mind she could still see that this was, this had to be, some sort of evil plot! Surely, once married, they would take her prisoner and reopen all attacks. Only this time, they would have her as ransom. As the thought struck her she shuddered, suddenly feeling cold despite the warm summer breeze drifting in through the open window. Slowly, the roar from the crowd subsided. They stood expectantly, awaiting some sort of response from their new heroine. Realizing this, Arianne thought, disgusted, of what a purpose she was serving. So she was just something to be used in negotiations, like a toy, or grain? "Father, I will be glad to marry him to bring honor and peace to my country. Anything, Your Highness, for the continuing life of Serenitatus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the privacy of her chambers, Princess Arianne ran a comb through her golden locks of long, curly hair, replaying every moment of the morning. What, she pondered, what had possessed her to accept her father's will? She knew inside that there was no way to escape her fate, but at the very least she could have shown some sign of independence. Instead, she had become the doll that they played with; that they used strategically to gain whatever was best for their own country. Even now, in the quiet of her room, she could not think of a way to avoid this marriage without dishonoring her country, and possibly even bringing this land of her father's father's pride to an end. Ibola had come had come far too close to victory, and within another month they would have defeated Serenitatus once and for all. A soft knocking interrupted her dismayed thoughts. With all her heart she willed them to go away, and was eager to ignore them, but she knew it was only right to let these visitors in. After all, if the guards had let them come this far they could not be dangerous, though with this marriage sentence she was becoming paranoid and expecting of a sudden attack at any given moment. She rose up from the bed and straightened out her wrinkled sky blue dress, the same one she had put on with the expectation of a beautiful new day that morning. And, she thought sarcastically, what a wonderful day that had turned out to be. The door swung open to reveal two shabbily dressed teenage girls, one looked to be about her own age, the other, around a year or two younger. At first glance, they could have been twins except for the difference in height. However at a closer look, one's hair was lighter than the other's, a reddish-brown as opposed to the younger one's chocolate hair, though they both had deep brown eyes that pierced your very soul. "Kerry! Erin!" she embraced them joyfully. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" "Arianne, it's only been two weeks," Kerry replied, laughing. "Well, in the life of a princess two weeks feels like a century." "So we've heard," came Kerry's sarcastic response. "You know, Kerry, it must actually be very difficult. Just think about it, living in a huge palace, with servants at your beck and call, hundreds of subjects under your father's command...How does she survive??" Erin Joked. "Aw, guys, you didn't come here just to bother me did you?" "Actually, we came on a more important note, which seems to have grown more urgent, since we got here in time to hear your father's announcement," Kerry's voice trailed off anxiously. "You and the rest of the world." Arianne was no longer able to keep the fury out of her tone. The two sisters looked at her, sympathy evident in their expressions. "I'm so sorry, Arianne," Erin said quietly, as Kerry enveloped her in a warm, assuring hug. Breaking apart, her friend spoke urgently, with no trace of the tears she had felt forming just minutes ago. "That's kind of what we came here for. We've heard word that Ibola has a new strategy to defeat us, we are not sure what, but are fairly certain it somehow involves the princess, who they are 100% sure will come to marry Schulyer." Silence echoed in the cold stone room as Arianne absorbed what she had gravely suspected, broken only by Erin, stating what they all knew, what neither of them could prevent: "You." 


	3. A Plan

Title: All for Serenitatus, chapter three Author: diamondflame :-D  
  
Disclaimer: Pretty much everything is original, but in case it feels necessary to incorporate some of TP's ideas somewhere, anything you recognize, and the name Arianne, :-D do not belong to me.  
  
A.N. sorry its been so long, I have so much work and I'm already in the middle of a bunch of pieces. Hope you enjoy this and please review!! It would seriously make my day!! Also, I apologize for making Arianne golden haired...that's a stretch she's just a pure blonde. Hehehe :-P ( jk jk, just thought it sounded pretty!!)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Wow," Arianne said in shock, breaking the silence encircling the room. She shook her head, at a lack for words. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah." Erin began, but could not continue.  
  
"I knew something like this was coming.but never fully believed it.are you positive? It could just be that, you know, he's tired of the war too, he wants peace just as badly as we do.?"  
  
"Arianne," Kerry spoke gently, "While he may desire peace, it is Serenitatus that he is more determined for. Trust me, we're sure. We heard it from his men themselves."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"We aren't as important as you, we don't have the fame or money.we often slip by unnoticed. Last week, you'll remember, was frigid; while on our journey home we found we had no choice but to stop at a pub. They were there, his men, among many other frozen travelers." Kerry shivered at the mere memory.  
  
"Blundering fools, they were," cut in Erin, more blatantly. "Men of any king should know better than to drink whilst on an important, however treasonous mission, however treacherous their king may be. Even so, we were the only ones to hear, I'm sure. At least, we were the only one's who were sober."  
  
"They started out mildly enough," Kerry continued, "saying how they were off to Serenitatus to fetch the princess for marriage to Prince Schulyer. Then, one spoke a sentence I will likely remember for the rest of my life, as it bore such perfidious meaning: 'As though that's what he's really after. Everyone knows he's only searching for victory, and the only thing he's after is the kingdom of Serenitatus,' he said drunkenly laughing."  
  
"And after that we had no choice but to change our route and come straight here, to you, in hopes of warning you before it was too late. We see now, that it is, but we still must do something, the question remaining is.what?"  
  
Arianne had made her way over to the her cherished bay window, decked with lavender cushions, a perfect place to cuddle with a loved, worn favorite old book. She looked out at her country, its seasonally nearly emerald covering decked out in snow: a wrinkleless blanket tucking in the peaks of village huts for a cold winter's night. Merry lights shone from each window, surely celebrating that soon their loved ones would be home for good. An occasional morning dove twittered, an occasional horse drawn carriage drove through the lane, but otherwise the community was wrapped in silence, whatever sounds muffled by the flurry. This was the home she had grown up in, the place she treasured more than any other. She could not, would not let it be put in danger. She had a duty, one she could not ignore, and yet, the marriage was inevitable. Turning back to her waiting friends as a plan began to form in her mind, she spoke slowly, with a determined gleam to her eye.  
  
"Kerry.does Lord Schulyer have any idea what I look like?"  
  
"There is a portrait to be made to send to him, I am sure. It is traditional to do so when there is a marriage of such significance," Kerry answered, somewhat confused, "but I do not think he would know otherwise."  
  
"And what will he see first, the portrait, or me?"  
  
"The portrait will most likely proceed you, sort of like a pre- wedding gift."  
  
"And Erin, you are somewhat of an artist yourself, are you not?"  
  
"Well," Erin replied modestly, blushing. "I like to draw."  
  
"I have seen your illustrations, Erin, they are as good as any royal artisan. This said, I would be honored if you would draw my portrait that is to be sent to Schulyer. Only, if you wouldn't be so exact in this depiction."  
  
"Arianne," Kerry cut in. "I see where you are going with this; it will never work. Who exactly-"  
  
"And why won't it? I will leave from here, but someone else will intercept partially there and become Princess Arianne. Whoever knows me or has seen me before and is with us, we will somehow dispose of. And when we get there, the only thing he will have to compare me to is the portrait, which in truth is not of me but of." she trailed off, raising her eyes to meet those of the person whose acceptance determined the success of the mission. 


	4. It All Begins

Title: All for Serenitatus (yes, that still hasn't changed :-P) Author: diamondflame Disclaimer: Basically anything you see that you recognize, is not mine. (including the names Arianne and Erin! Kerry belongs to me - not the blue terrier! :-D)  
  
Chapter Four There was silence for a moment as Arianne's determined blue eyes met squarely with Kerry's deep, concerned brown ones. Erin's darted between the two, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Arianne," Kerry spoke, unmoving, her voice emotionless. "You're insane." Erin bit her tongue to keep from laughing. This should be interesting, she thought evilly. She believed she saw amusement flicker over Arianne's face as well, though it was not long lived as Kerry began pacing around the room, flailing her arms in the air.  
  
"I mean, seriously, Arianne, I've had my doubts in the past. But now...now, this is just completely over the edge! There's no more denying it! You have absolutely, unquestionably, without a doubt, lost your mind." Kerry continued to babble as she wandered around the room. Erin and Arianne exchanged amused glances. It was only once in a blue moon that quiet Kerry showed any mentally unstable signs. Darnit, Erin thought, I should be taking notes!  
  
Calming down enough to stand still in front of her two friends, Kerry again met first Erin, then Arianne in the eye. "Okay, but seriously, how could they ever in a million years mistake me for you? Think about it, Arianne, your entire family has blonde hair and blue eyes. And even disregarding the physical appearance, a royal family has a certain air about them - a self-assured air to be kind. Peasants.don't. Anyone can easily tell the difference."  
  
"I know, Kerry. But can you see any other way?" Kerry stopped. As much as she would like to deny it, Arianne had a point. And what was more important in the end, anyway, her comfort, or the security of Serenitatus?  
  
She sighed, and with that, Arianne knew she had won.  
  
"Okay," Kerry began once more. "You're right. However, we need more than just the three of us. The guards sent to accompany you on your journey- what if they weren't actually guards? I'm sure Erin and I could round up some guys from the village; of course, only the ones we know and trust. There are a good few down there who would do anything to protect Serenitatus." She took a breath. Erin and Arianne smiled together: this was the Kerry they knew. In about a minute, she would be demanding paper, and have a whole scheme ready to scribble down.  
  
"Right then. Here's what I think we should do. Erin, you will draw not one but two portraits. One of me, one of Arianne. Arianne's we will present to the king; he, surely proud of it, will accept it and eagerly send it off. The other one, of me, is the one we shall 'accidentally' ship off instead. And as for the brown/blonde issue - draw me with blonde, I'll find some powder to take care of that. Arianne, you in the meantime will talk with your father, tell him how anxious you are. He will, no doubt, try to console you, and ask if there is anything he can do to help. You pretend to think, but you know what it is you want: the group of boys Erin and I pick out to be your bodyguards. You would feel safer with them, you have a crush on their leader," she smirked, "whatever, just make it sound convincing."  
  
"That'll take care of getting us out of the castle and fooling Schulyer," Erin said. "But after that? How will us three and the 'guards' defeat Schulyer by ourselves?"  
  
"We'll think of something. If worse comes to worse, we'll just kill him in his sleep. We know he's the only one there keeping the war going. For now, we must prepare; we've a whole day in front of us. Kerry, you and Erin go to speak to the boys, I'll speak to my father. We should be able to get as far as the whole guard issue by tonight."  
  
Several weeks later, everything was ready. Erin's portrait of 'Arianne' had been sent out, a troop of 'guards': Jason, Mel, Anthony, Scott, Daniel, Tom, Tim, Jack, John, and Andrew (all of whom had been trained in battle and some of whom - Scott, Tom, and Mel - were mages) had been selected. The bags were packed, Kerry and Erin had been chosen as attendants to her Royal Princess.  
  
Rain poured down on the night the three had selected to leave. Arianne, after saying a solemn goodbye to her father and mother, and promising to visit, stood alone in her bedroom. Her old bedroom, anyway, she mentally corrected, switching it to past tense. Silently she slid the carefully sewn wedding gown over her head. Its satin and lace were enough to drown someone in their beauty, when combined with Arianne's golden curls and blue eyes, she became a goddess. It was a pity, she thought, that she would never wear this dress. Oh, why couldn't she be like the others, to have a normal marriage; if not to someone she knew, at least to someone who was not plotting her own death, and the death of her country. She tried to tell herself everything would be alright, that their plans would go smoothly, but it just seemed so impossible. Impossible to kill Schulyer, impossible to leave home, for the gods' sakes, impossible to even walk out of this room she had lived in for the past fourteen years. She bit back a sob, watching in the mirror as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, reflections of the weather outside - the misery of the world matched her own.  
  
Footsteps pattered quietly behind her. There was Erin, and Kerry. Kerry turned Arianne around to face her, then enveloped her in a comforting hug. "It's okay," she murmured gently. "Look outside. You see, the rain has stopped - the clouds have passed by to reveal the wondrous blue sky." She didn't explain her symbolism; she didn't have to. The clouds and rain were the journey and mission in Ibola; the following blue skies would become the happy ending: Serenitatus would be freed.  
  
Arianne pulled back. "It's a sign, isn't it?" she stated, more than asked. "We will succeed. We have to." Kerry and Erin nodded simultaneously. Well, if they can be brave about it, thought Arianne, there is not reason why I can't. "Then let's go, time's wasting!"  
  
And so the carriage left that night. The sweet, dewy smell of rain past followed the three girls and their ten boys, all out to make a difference in the war torn would.  
  
Please read and review! It's so hard to continue writing with no encouragement, and seriously, it's only a minute out of your time that would make an entire day for me. Constructive criticism welcome! 


	5. Anxious Innkeepers and Curious Boys

Name: All For Serenitatus  
  
Author: Diamondflame  
  
Disclaimer: ownership: kerry :: earth : people who cannot paint with all the colors of the wind. (in case that didn't make any sense...anything you recognize, is not mine)  
  
A/N: I seem to be incapable of updating this story at a frequency of less than six months or so – mi dispiace ( I feel like finishing it up though, so I'm going to try to be more consistent in my updates. Of course, it all depends on whether I get reviews or not, as usual. Please r/r! =)  
  
All for Serenitatus: Part Five  
  
The Swan Inn was almost always busy, being located right at the crossroads of Dera, a small town on the outskirts of Tortall where nearly everyone was employed at the popular inn, and Ranis, a city just on the border of Serenitatus. The roads were frequently traveled, as they were most direct paths between Tortall, Serenitatus, and Iybola. No night, however, had every been as stressful or of such great importance as tonight. For tonight, Princess Arianne of Serenitatus was arriving.  
  
Thomas Gordine, the innkeeper, groaned as he looked out over the crowd; this was no company worthy of a princess. It was only seven thirty in the evening, and already there were drunks dancing on tables. Not to mention that on such last minute notice, Gordine had only been able to reserve three rooms for the entourage, and he knew that even aside from Arianne, there were her five ladies in waiting and her ten personal guards – not to mention their horses! And their stable was scarcely anything more than sticks holding up a hay-woven roof. But everyone knew that King Gareth had been in a rush to send Arianne away – or rather, in a rush to end the war that had so impoverished the country. He again thanked the gods for the sudden willingness of Prince Schuyler to make a compromise with his sworn enemies.  
  
Although, he couldn't help feeling concerned about this 'sudden willingness.' The Prince of Iybola had always been notorious for his pigheadedness – and when he wanted something, he got it. For him to want Serenitatus for so long, and then give it up just for a marriage...something just didn't feel right about it.  
  
"Sir Gordine!" His thoughts were interrupted by a small messenger boy running to greet him at the counter. "Sir Gordine, I've just seen her! Coming down the road, about a mile away! Oh, it's spectacular! They should be here any minute!"  
  
"Calm down, dear boy," he said gently, though he too felt excited at the news. "And how many times must I ask you not to call me Sir? You know I am no longer in the service of the King."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Gordine, I'm sorry to remind you."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Ben. All you are thinking about is the beautiful princess, not my feelings." He laughed, patting the boy's head. "Run along! Go greet her!" It's time for the fun to begin, he thought inwardly. Mithros help us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nearly the entirety of the town had gathered outside the entrance of the Swan Inn for the arrival of the princess, and when the carriage finally arrived, and the first foot stepped out, no one was prepared for just who came out.  
  
When you think of princesses, you think of ruffles, of huge dresses that could tent an entire family. You think of hairdos that reach the sky, and of silvery shoes that light up the night.  
  
You don't think of a timid figure wearing a common traveling cloak, with the hood drawn up, shadowing her face, and boots.  
  
Ben had never been so astonished in his life. This was the princess?  
  
She glanced around nervously, taking in the people before her. "Kerry?" Her voice was quiet, not at all the arrogant, bossy tone one expected of royalty.  
  
"I'm right here, Arianne."  
  
"I ask you again, are you sure about this?" Their exchanged words were whispered, and buried in the noise of the crowd, but Ben was close enough that he could hear them.  
  
"And I answer you again, Arianne, with the same answer. This inn is secure; Erin and I are well acquainted with the innkeeper. No, he knows nothing of our plans, but I can assure you, he will obtain for us privacy when it is needed." Another girl had crept up next to them, slightly shorter than the other two. Like the other two, her features were hidden under a dark cloak.  
  
"Not to mention that he has long been an enemy of the Lord Schuyler," the newcomer added in. Arianne managed a weak smile.  
  
"You are both right, of course. And I do trust you, it's just that..." Kerry nodded, understandingly.  
  
"We know."  
  
"They are waiting for you, Arianne. You should not keep them long; they are eager to see the princess. Do not let them see you uncertainty," Erin urged. Arianne turned away from them, facing the gathering, and began walking towards the inn. However, neither the sisters nor their eavesdropping companion missed Her Highness' disgruntled muttering before she parted.  
  
"I wish, just for once, they would see me for me...not the 'princess' of Serenitatus." I wish I didn't have to put up some façade, to be someone I'm not. I wish I didn't have to be concerned with what people thought of me – I wish they wouldn't interpret a bad mood as a forewarning of danger. I wish I could be like Kerry, or Erin, and make my own decisions. I wish I wasn't here, on my way to meet – to marry – the prince. Arianne thought miserably as she smiled and waved to the peasants, the picture of royal contentment. And I wish I wasn't a part of this whole conspiracy, that I could rest easy, and not be plagued by the knowledge that in the near future, my companions and I will be responsible for a man's death.  
  
And several yards behind her, Ben pondered the conversation he had overheard, frightened by its implications. It seemed that the princess – and her two maids – were involved in some sort of plot against the Lord Schuyler...  
  
Involved in some sort of plot against...his father.  
  
Ben ran up the walkway, cutting off the princess as he raced into the doorway. Someone had to know about this, and now. And he knew just who to tell.  
  
Reader + review = happy kerry = more chapters faster ( 


End file.
